Glacier
by Laserworm
Summary: The heart is like ice, cold and unfeeling. Like a glacier, cold and hazardous. What you see may not be the truth; there lies a hidden danger.


I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Glacier

Chapter One

Beginning

Japan 1995

A shiny red convertible zoomed down the street heading towards a large gray building. Two people were in the car. The driver was a twenty one year old guy with midnight black hair and green eyes. The other in the passenger seat was a young woman the age of twenty. She has short brown hair and blue eyes.

"My dad is an amazing scientist," the young man told the girl, "He is working on a top secret project."

"Jet; then maybe we shouldn't bother him," the young woman told the young man named Jet.

"Nonsense it is fine," Jet replied, "Dad won't mind and I want him to meet my girlfriend anyway."

"Ok if you're sure," the girl replied uneasily.

"Don't worry Ella," Jet told her, "Things will be fine."

Jet parked he car nearby the building and both him and Ella got out. They walked into the building and headed down a long corridor. They walked for awhile before they reached a large steel door. Jet punched in a code on the keypad and the door opened and Jet and Ella walked into the room.

The room was filled with computers. It had glass windows that looked into another room along with a steel door that lead into that room.

"It will be okay," Jet whispered as he took a hold of her hand. "Hey dad," Jet called out.

Jet's father turned around and walked over to his son. "Jet, I'm surprised; I didn't expect to you to come today."

"Father I wanted you to meet my girlfriend Ella," Jet announced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winters," Ella greeted politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Mr. Winters replied. "I had heard my son got a girlfriend and I have been wanting to meet her. You take care of this little rascal," Mr. Winter teased as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad," Jet complained while Ella giggled.

"Mr. Winters!" one of the other scientists cried out, "It is overloading."

Mr. Winters grew serious in a second, "What!?" he yelled as he ran over the one of the computers. "What is going on!?"

"He is overloading the barrier," one of the scientists answered. "Only seconds till he shatters it."

Ella clutched her arms with her hands. "Is it getting colder in here?" she questioned.

A loud shattered filled the room, and the glass in the room shattered. Jet was flung backwards and smacked into one of the computer consoles.

He opened his eyes. He was filled with surprise and confusion. Everything around him was covered in a layer of ice. "Dad!" Jet cried out running to his father's frozen body. "Ella!" Jet yelled turning around and running to her. "Ella; please get up!" Jet cried out shaking her frozen body. "Ella please; please!"

The tears that fell from Jet's face turned to ice before touching the ground. He sunk against a wall and brought his hands up to his forehead. Jet cried out as loud as he could, as he waited in the frozen room.

* * *

"Come back here!" five year old Syaoran yelled to the three four year old girls he was playing tag with.

"Not a chance Syao-kun," four year old Sakura teased.

"Yeah you won't catch us," the twins May and June yelled to the boy. Both the twins had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Come on Syao don't let those girls beat you," Syaoran's four older sisters cheered as they watched for a short distance away with the other older siblings.

"I'm going to get you Sakura," Syaoran yelled as he chased after her.

"May, June, don't let Syaoran catch Sakura," May and June's older sister and older brother yelled out.

"Roger," the twins replied. They ran over to Syaoran and tackled him to the grass and began tickling him.

"No fair," he cried out in between laughter.

"All is fair in love and war Syao," Sakura teased before running off.

"May, June, it is getting late we have to get going," the twin's older brother called out to them.

"Awh," they groaned before running over to their older siblings.

"Syao we should get going too," his sisters called out.

"Awh, but I want to play with Syao more," Sakura complained.

"Sakura you know we have to go and visit grandpa," Touya told her.

"See ya Syao," Sakura said in a sad tone.

"See you later Sakura," Syaoran told her before running over to his sisters.

Sakura waved goodbye to Syaoran before getting ready to leave to see her grandpa.

After Sakura was ready all the Kinomoto's climbed into their car together. The car drove down a dirt road, that passed by tons of rice fields. Sakura gazed out the window as they drove. Something shiny briefly caught her eye before it disappeared.

"Pretty," Sakura cried out in delight.

"What was kaiju?" Touya asked.

Sakura pouted. "Sakura not a monster," she cried out. "The fish, was pretty."

"Fish?" Touya questioned. "You've lost it, kaiju."

"I really did see something," Sakura complained. "It was long and had two fins on each side, and a back tail and a fin on top."

"That sounds more like a dolphin then a fish," Sakura's mother replied.

"Ok," Sakura replied proudly, "I saw a dolphin. It looked so pretty; it was light blue with clear ice on its fins. I wish I could see it again."

"You've lost it," Touya told her.

"No, I really did see it," Sakura pouted. "I did see it, a light blue dolphin that had ice on its fins."

* * *

Japan 2010, Shibuya Shopping District

"Sakura hurry up!" A girl that looked the age of nineteen shouted. She had long brownish orange hair, and sparkling sapphire eyes.

"I'm coming!" The other girl yelled back. She had short honey brown hair that went down the sides of her face. She was the same age as her friend. She ran up to the other girl and stopped and began panting. "Amy, why are we even running, it is not like the stores will be out of clothes."

"I have the interview today remember!" Amy reminded.

"Gomen, I completely forgot," Sakura apologized.

"Man, Sakura you are so forgetful sometimes," Amy groaned. Both girls began laughing and they started to walk down the busy sidewalk. "So Sakura, how do you like living by yourself?" Amy asked.

"It is lonely, sometimes, but I have good friends like you," Sakura replied laughing. "I'm going to go see Touya this weekend, want to come?"

"Sure, I haven't been to Tokyo for a while."

"Yeah, after we spend a little time with Touya we can go shopping," Sakura cheered. She threw her hands up and cheered, which earned her strange looks for other people on the street. Sakura felt her stomach growl, "Um, Amy do you think we would get a bite to eat before we shop?"

"Fine, but we don't have much time to waste."

"Yatta!"

The two girls found a nice play that had a few tables set up outside. They sat down at the table, "Honestly Sakura sometimes you are like a little girl," Amy teased after the waiter had taken their orders and walked away.

Sakura pouted playfully at her friend, "Are you excited about the interview?" she asked.

"You bet; I hope I get picked."

"What is so great that you want to be a journalist?" Sakura asked.

"Because everyone has a story, you, me, Touya, my parents, and yours." she told her. "Take for example that young man over sitting at the table behind me. He is right now reading the paper and he is wearing black sunglasses. His hair is a short blonde, and he is wearing a nice suit. He has his own story. Like why is he wearing that suit with his black sunglasses?"

"Maybe he is a spy," Sakura teased.

"Or take that girl on that bench across the street. She looks a few years younger than us. Her hair is like yours but silkier and not so ruffled. She is typing on the laptop in front of her. What is she typing, and why?"

"Because she is waiting for the bus, and she is bored." Sakura replied.

"Or take that young man drinking coffee or hot chocolate at the table behind you. He has brown hair and sharp amber eyes. His clothing is casual with a punk look. He looks deep in thought; what is he thinking about as he drinks his drink."

"Why is that girl talking about everyone near her probably," Sakura teased.

"Sakura I'm serious," Amy cried.

"I know, I know, everyone has a story and that intrigues you," Sakura replied. "You have told me all this before."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Bored," Sakura told her.

The two girls waited for their food to come while chatting. "Hold on a moment," Sakura told Amy as she got up. She turned around and bumped into the brown haired guy right as he was getting up. "I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized for she had knocked his drink out of his hand and it spilled on him.

"It is nothing, everyone likes hot coffee split on them," the guy hissed coldly.

"I said I was sorry," Sakura told him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pay for the dry cleaning," he told her firmly.

"No way!" Sakura yelled.

"Just pay him," Amy sighed.

"Fine," Sakura muttered. She reached into her pocket and took out some money. She handed a small amount to the guy. A loud chilling sound filled the air. "What is that sound!?" Sakura shouted as she held her ears.

The guy started to quickly walk away. _'I don't believe this; they are doing it now, and without any warning!' _

"Sakura where are you going!?" Amy called out.

"Bathroom," she replied.

_'Sakura; Sakura Kinomoto.' _

/ / Flashback / /

Yelan Li was talking to her thirteen year old son, while looking at a picture of him when he was 5 and a young girl the age of 4 playing. "Who is the girl?" Syaoran asked.

"You wouldn't remember her you were too young. When you two were young it was like you were inseparable. You and her played all the time. She is Sakura Kinomoto." Yelan answered.

/ / End Flashback / /

_'I can't believe I'm going to do this,'_ Syaoran turned around and grabbed Sakura by the arm.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Sakura yelled as she tried to wrench her arm free.

"Be quiet," Syaoran hissed as he pulled her down the street. All the while he kept glancing at both sides of the street. _'Got to find a safe place.'_

"Let go!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran ignored her and quicken his pace. He noticed building with only one window. It was an old warehouse, and the lone window was high up. _'That will work.'_

He dashed to the large metal door that went down like a garage door. He quickly grabbed ahold of the bottom and forced it up and bit. "Crawl in!" Syaoran ordered.

Sakura jumped at his tone. She nodded, and crawled under the door. It was a tight squeeze, but she made it inside. Syaoran crawled in after her. "What are we doing!?" she demanded.

Syaoran ignored her and forced the door back down. "Hurry, go behind those boxes in the back!" Syaoran shouted at her. When she just stood there frozen he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the warehouse. "Get down!" he ordered before pushing her to the ground.

The loud sound grew louder and louder until it hurt your ears so bad. "Sit with your knees hugging your chest," he told her. Sakura dully nodded and did as she was told. Syaoran dove down and wrapped his body over Sakura's protectively.

An ear shattering crash was heard. The glass window shattered, and the boxes broke. Syaoran let out a grunt as a piece of glass flew into his back.

Sakura began shivering and she went extremely cold all of a sudden. Syaoran got up slowly and took of his leather jacket. He put the jacket on Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura told him. She wasn't quite so cold anymore. She stood up and looked around the warehouse. She let out a gasp as the floor was now coating in a layer of ice. "What happened!? Where did this ice come from!?"

Syaoran grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door. "Come on we have to find some warmer clothes."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran opened the door and let Sakura see outside. "This," he answered. Everything was covered in a layer of ice and snow. Heavy flurries of snow fell from the sky like a waterfall.

"What happen; it is like an icy world," Sakura cried running out of the warehouse.

"More like a frozen wasteland," Syaoran muttered.

"Everything is covered in ice and snow," Sakura cried out happily as she picked up some of the snow. "And it is real too." She giggled as she made a ball out of the snow and threw it up in the air. She laughed as she backed up to catch the ball. Her laughter stopped when she bumped into something hard. She turned around; her eyes filled with terror and she let out a powerful scream.

"What happened!?" Syaoran asked as he ran over to her.

Sakura was on the ground crying. Syaoran walked right up to her and kneeled down. "They are frozen solid," she cried out before diving into Syaoran's arms.

"Don't look," Syaoran told her as he shielded her from the sight of a person frozen solid.

"Why did you save me?" Sakura asked in between her sobs.

"Because we-," Syaoran started but was interrupted by Sakura.

She slapped him in the face, "That wasn't what I meant! I meant why did you just save me!? All these people are frozen solid! And you must have known this was going to happen!" she yelled. "Why didn't you save both of us!? Now Amy is! Now Amy is dead!"

"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered.

"Sorry won't being back the dead!" Sakura screamed as she got up and ran away.

Sakura ran and ran not caring where she was going. She finally stopped when she was about to collapse. She rested up against one of the store's show window. She jumped in surprised when the TV in the shop started broadcasting.

On the screen was a symbol. It was an iceberg with a sword stabbed into the center. "We are Glacier!" A guy's voice announced. "Call us what you want, but we will be the new rulers of the world. Japan we are asking you kindly to surrender to us. If you resist all of Tokyo will face the same icy fate as Shibuya! You have 24 hours to reply to us, if you don't reply we will send Tokyo into the ice age!"

End of Chapter One

* * *

Author's note

Wow finally got around too post this.

I just realized I forgot to put the older sibs ages.

Touya is 11 when the story starts and 26 now

Syao's sisters are 12 at start; 27 now

May and June's older brother is 12 at start; 27 now.

May and June's older sister is 10 at start; 25 now.

Sorry about that.

See Ya next time


End file.
